


Magpie's Revenge part 2.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Magpie escapes from Arkham and goes after both Reagan and Mary will the Crows and the Bat team find them before it's to late.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Magpie's Revenge part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting thinking about her relationship with Reagan as Mark walks in to talk to her.)

Mark: Here's my favorite hero.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'll try not to let that go to my head.  
Mark: Yeah please don't Kara will never let me live it down.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: How are things with you and Reagan?

(Kate smiles at him and laughs.)

Kate: We're good. Still trying to get over the part where Magpie is Reagan's sister.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Kate: How are things with you and Vera?  
Mark: Good. But sometimes i wonder if she doesn't wanna be with someone else.  
Kate: Why would you say that?  
Mark: Just a gut feeling.  
Kate: Well if that's how you feel i'd talk to her.  
Mark: It would just get us into a fight and i really don't want to fight with her.  
Kate: What you talking about? You two have been fine.  
Mark: Not recently ever since that whole thing with Calamity supposedly cheating on Beca thing.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. Jesse made up a fresh lie and told Beca that if she's not careful Veracity could steal her wife.  
Kate: Beca's not buying this is she?  
Mark: No. But stupid me is.

(Kate looks at him and knows he's annoyed with how he's acting.)

Mark: Kate i'm starting to sound like one of those husbands who make his wife chose between him or her bandmates and i hate being that man.  
Kate: So stop being that man.  
Mark: I can't help it.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because i love Veracity and i feel like if i keep this up.  
Kate: You'll lose her completely.  
Mark: And i won't have anyone but myself to blame for it.  
Kate: I really am sorry Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I can't lose Vera Kate.  
Kate: And you won't if you straighten the hell up and go talk to her like a normal person.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as said woman walks into the office to see her sister.)

Kate: Speaking of Vera.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Oh. I didn't know he was here.  
Kate: He is. And don't you even think about walking back out that door. Come here and talk to your husband.  
Veracity: Why so he can continue to listen to Jesse's bullshit lie about how i'm going to try and steal Beca's wife.

(Mark hearing it come out her makes it sound even worse. Then he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.

(Veracity looks at him not sure of what to say. As Kate walks off to give them some time together.)

Veracity: About what?  
Mark: Everything. Accusing you of trying to steal another woman's wife and being stupid enough to believe Jesse's bullshit lie.  
Veracity: Why would you even believe it in the first place?  
Mark: Because i'm stupid and let the Buchanan ego get in the way. I mean I've known how close you and Calamity are and hearing that well it didn't make matters any 

better.

Veracity: She's my bestfriend Mark.  
Mark: I know that.

(He walks around her to the doors and closes them making her laugh.)

Mark: It gives little more privacy i know her office is on the top floor but Luke is very noisy.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Mark i'm not going cheat on you and i'm sure as hell not going to steal someone else's wife. I'm not your former brother in law.  
Mark: Yeah. I know.  
Veracity: Look Mark i get that your family has a lot of trust issues when it comes around to relationships i just didn't think you'd ever think that about me.  
Mark: I know. I keep saying i don't want to be anything like my family but i can't help it. And that is one thing i keep telling myself i should change.  
Veracity: Mark i know you love your brothers and sisters your parents included. But you can't base your life around them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: It's not your fault their all screwed up. Out of all of the marriages in your family whose marriage has lasted the longest?  
Mark: Our's has.  
Veracity: See.  
Mark: I know i know. Vera i'm sorry I do trust you and i trust Calamity. It's just there are times where i really hate being in a family that has no trust towards the 

person their with. 

Veracity: Mark i love you and i wanna be with you. Calamity's just a friend I've told you this.  
Mark: I know. If i promise to be have myself and not get jealous of Calamity everytime i see her.  
Veracity: She knows the hell you're going through because of his lie so she's not really taking it personally.  
Mark: Well she's a much better person then Jesse gives her credit for.  
Veracity: He's also pissed off because Beca won't leave Calamity and be with him again.  
Mark: True.  
Veracity: Honey. I love you you're who i wanna be with. And Calamity wants to be with Beca neither one of us see each other that way.  
Mark: I know. And babe i really am sorry.  
Veracity: It's okay. How sound proof is this office?  
Mark: Very why?

(She kisses him getting him to laugh in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: If it Kate or Luke walk in.  
Veracity: It'll be worth it.

(He looks down and he kisses her again. Later that night over at Kate's bar Mark walks in and over to the counter and orders himself a drink the bartender gets his 

drink ready and Mark looks around the bar and sees Calamity with Beca and smiles at them then looks down at his wedding ring and smiles even more at it then he looks 

up as the bartender gives him his drink. And he pays for it as he turns and walks over to Calamity and Beca as he gets there they look at him and smile at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Look Cal i just wanted to come over and apologize to you.  
Calamity: I'm not mad Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i realize that. But i was taking what Jesse said to heart and i shouldn't of been.  
Calamity: No you shouldn't of been.  
Mark: So like i said i'm sorry. I do trust you and i do trust Veracity. I just don't trust myself when it comes around to dick heads like Jesse Swanson making up lies.  
Calamity: At least you're willing to say out loud that it's a lie.  
Mark: I am. Look it's okay you don't give me right away. I know he's full of it and that i know damn well you'd never cheat on Beca.  
Calamity: I wouldn't I'm not him Mark.  
Mark: I know that. But then again who could resist that accent.

(She looks at him as Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Really?  
Mark: I couldn't help it.

(Just then Mary rushes into bar and heads over to Mark whose talking with Calamity and Beca.)

Calamity: Look Mark it's okay. You love her and you don't want to lose her.  
Mark: No i don't.   
Calamity: I don't wanna lose Beca either and i sure as hell don't want to lose you as a friend. So do us a favor and stop taking Jesse at his word.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(She laughs at him as she stands up and hugs him then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay. Anyway.  
Mary: Guys.  
Mark: And here comes the wind.

(They start laughing as she lightly pushes her brother in law.)

Beca: What's wrong?  
Mary: I just over heard Luke on the phone with someone.  
Mark: Who?  
Mary: I don't know. But he said he'd meet them later.  
Calamity: You're not thinking.  
Mark: If their still at it. Kate really is going to lose it.  
Beca: Why the hell won't they let them be happy?  
Mark: Because Sophie's being a being a jealous bitch. And well Luke is being well Luke.

(Calamity and Mary are trying to keep from laughing but can't help it.)

Mary: What we do? Do i tell Kate or Reagan?  
Kate: Tell us what?  
Mary: I just over heard Sophie on the phone with someone and i think it was Luke.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Oh my god.   
Reagan: What is his deal with me and her being together?  
Mark: Luke doesn't believe that Batwoman should have a girlfriend.  
Reagan: So.  
Mark: He doesn't trust she'll be able to keep the person she's with safe.  
Reagan: I can take care of myself.  
Mark: We're well aware of that. And so can Sophie.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Just before you and Julia came back i had my chance at getting Sophie back and we were but then Luke had say Batwoman couldn't have a girlfriend.  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: And because i stole the book to give to Magpie.  
Mark: He doesn't trust you.  
Reagan: I'm trying to make up for that. And i really am.  
Mark: Reagan he doesn't care. As long as he gets what he wants and that is to break you and Kate up he'll do whatever it is he can to do so.  
Reagan: Even if that means working with her ex to do so.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Reagan: I hate this.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Why the hell did Magpie have to me steal the damn book from Kate?  
Mark: Because she knew in order to help her you'd do it.  
Reagan: I nearly lost her because of it.  
Mark: We're all aware of that and if it hadn't of been for Calamity you would of.  
Reagan: I can't lose Kate Mark not again.  
Mark: And you won't we'll shut down Sophie and Luke's little plan before it even gets started.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: I'll go call the other girls.  
Mark: Okay. I'll call Vera.  
Calamity: Are right.  
Mark: Cal!  
Calamity: Mark it's fine. We're good.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go and call both Serenity and Charity as Mark pulls his phone out to call Veracity who answers on the second ring.)

Veracity: Hey honey what's up?  
Mark: I'm here at Kate's bar and Mary just ran in.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: She said she over heard Sophie's conversation and she believes she was talking with Luke.  
Veracity: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Okay i'll head over now.  
Mark: Okay. Hey.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I love you.

(She smiles on the other end and Mark pushes Reagan's head back making her laugh.)

Veracity: I love you too.

(Then they hang up and Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: You two worked things out?  
Mark: We did.   
Kate: I swear if you tell me you two had sex in my office i will kill you.  
Mark: Okay we didn't have sex in your office.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: Oh Mark come on.  
Mark: Oh relax all we did was kiss. Gees. We have a lot more respect for you then you think.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right.

(She walks off and Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing but Beca smacks him in the head.)

Mark: I'm sorry. It was the only private place we could think of. Other then the Batcave and i know she would of killed me for that.  
Reagan: Oh boy.  
Mary: Oh you're so lucky that office is sound proof.  
Mark: Yeah no shit. She was doing a lot of screaming.

(Reagan and Beca are trying to keep from laughing as Mary makes a face.)

Mary: Ew dude gross she's my sister.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(They continue to laugh at Mary's face as Kate comes back and they quickly calm down.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Just telling Mary about how me and Veracity first met.  
Calamity: Oh i remember that.  
Mark: Oh come on.

(She starts laughing as Kate looks at them.)

Beca: I'd do her in a heartbeat.  
Mark: Yeah i was talking about Calamity.

(They start laughing at Beca's face.)

Mark: I love Veracity i really do.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: Were you thinking that when you met Kate?  
Mark: No. But Kara Danvers was.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Reagan: Wait what?  
Mark: A couple of years ago after Kate first got back to Gotham and shortly after becoming Batwoman. Kara Danvers your brother and Barry Allen came to Gotham to find a 

man named John Deegan.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Let's just say after Kate paid for their bail they were sent to Wayne tower where they met Kate.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah when Barry asked who she was she looked at him and said she was the rain on their paraide.  
Reagan: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah and as Kate walked away. Kara said plan as day yeah she could be the rain on my paraide.

(Reagan and Calamity start laughing at her face. Then calm down as Reagan kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: You told that story to someone else didn't you?  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Julia and Kara's sister.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Kate: No fair. It's my bar i'm getting picked on.  
Mark: Sorry Kate.  
Kate: No you're not.  
Mark: I keep trying to be.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Through out the night after filling the three remaining Evermoist members in on what Luke and Sophie are doing they look at 

them and get as annoyed a Kate and Reagan are. And then Mark tells them the story of how both Kate and Kara met and did the samething as Calamity Beca and Reagan which 

got Kate start jokingly beat on Mark who was protecting himself and hugs her getting her to laugh as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I only pick on you because you're so pretty.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off as he starts laughing at her again and looks at his wife whose laughing then walks over to him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away 

from it.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. I can't stop thinking about this afternoon.  
Mark: I can't either. And if your sister ever finds out where we had our make up sex she'd kill me.  
Veracity: Why?   
Mark: She has to go to work there every day.  
Veracity: True.  
Mark: But i gotta tell ya.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: It was fun.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. Feeling what he's doing she grabs his hand and they walk off to go be alone. Seeing them walk off Calamity's trying to 

keep from laughing.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: Mark and Vera.

(She looks off towards them and laughs. And then kisses her own wife getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she leans into her getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: That's actually really sweet.  
Calamity: She's cute so.

(They start laughing as she kisses Beca's head then pulls away from it. As they continue to talk both Sophie and Luke walk in talking and joking around as they walk in 

both Mark and Veracity walk out of the room they were in Mark's fixing his shirt as he sees them and they walk back over to everyone as they get there Mark taps Kate's 

shoulder and turns towards the direction he pointed in and she sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yup.  
Mary: Can i punch em?  
Mark: No.  
Mary: Yeah okay.  
Reagan: Look let's just ignore them maybe they won't come over here.  
Mark: Really wanna bet on that?  
Reagan: Not really.

(He looks at her and laughs. As Sophie and Luke walk up to them.)

Mark: Good thing you didn't bet on it.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Reagan: Yup.  
Luke: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. How are things over at Wayne?  
Luke: So far so good. But i did just get those latest stats on a building up town i put em on your desk.  
Kate: Okay thanks.  
Luke: You bet.

(Mark walks away from them and over to the counter to sit down as he sits down Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: She's trying her hardest not to punch Luke right now.  
Veracity: I can see that.

(She smiles at him as she puts her hand onto the back of his head getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: You look like you're trying to keep from hitting him.  
Mark: He's a nice guy. It's just what Reagan did is really messing with him.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. It was his father's journal.  
Mark: But she's apologized for it.  
Veracity: Honey he doesn't care. All he knows is that she stole from Kate and didn't deserve Kate's forgiveness.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Wanna go home so i can prove just much?  
Veracity: Yes.

(He puts his glass down after taking his last drink then gets up and walks out of the bar with his wife seeing them walk out Calamity smiles at them.)

Calamity: Babe you are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm getting really tired.  
Calamity: Okay come on.

(They both grab up their coats and leave to go home. Later The two remaining Evermoist members are there talking and joking around with Kate and Reagan as their joking 

around Sophie puts her's and Luke's plan into motion and walks over to Kate. As she gets to her she lightly pushes Serenity out of the way and she looks at Charity who 

looks just as annoyed as Serenity who pulls her phone out and calls Calamity but then realizes her and Beca might be asleep until she answers it. After telling her 

what Sophie's doing she gets annoyed and tells her she's on her way back. Then she hangs up as she hangs up she looks at Charity and they watch as Sophie continues to 

flirt with Kate right in front of Reagan whose starting to get annoyed. The more annoyed she gets the more she wants to punch Sophie for flirting with Kate right in 

front of her. Getting annoyed by it she grabs Kate and grabs her into a kiss which makes both Serenity and Charity laugh at her. As their kissing Kate smiles in it and 

Sophie looks at them annoyed as she walks off then Reagan pulls away from her.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Sorry.  
Kate: Don't be. I'm not.

(Then Calamity walks back into the bar and over to them.)

Serenity: Sorry i called you away from Beca.  
Calamity: It's fine. What's going on?  
Charity: Sophie was flirting with Kate.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Right in front of Reagan.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: But she kind of stopped the flirting and well.  
Charity: She planted one right on Kate in front of her.  
Calamity: And neither one of you got a video of it?  
Charity: Yeah Serenity.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing as they hear both Reagan and Sophie arguing. Then they see her throw a punch at Reagan and then see her tackle her to 

the ground as she lands Sophie start punching which then gets Calamity and Serenity to rush forward and pull her off of her. As they grabbing her Sophie pushes them 

both back until Mark rushes in quickly followed by Julia and they grab her once they have her Mark pushes her back towards her.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Julia: Are right. Let's go. No move it now.

(She pushes her towards the door as Kate rushes back into the main part of the bar as she gets there she rushes over to Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her as Mark helps her shit up along with Calamity.)

Reagan: I'm are right.  
Mark: I'll get her some ice.  
Kate: Are right.

(He walks around the bar to grab her some ice once he has it he walks back over to them and hands it to Kate who places it onto Reagan's eye.)

Kate: You sure you're okay?  
Reagan: Yeah babe i'm fine.  
Mark: What started this?  
Reagan: All i did was tell her i was fed up with her always coming between me and Kate she got defense of and punched me.  
Kate: You didn't do or say anything after that?  
Reagan: No.

(Kate nods her head at her then kisses head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: I'm sick of this Mark.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(They continue to tend to Reagan both very annoyed with Luke and Sophie. The following day over at Crow up in Jacob's office he's laying into Sophie over what she did 

to Reagan. As he's yelling at her Julia's standing there not wanting to get in the way of what he's yelling at her for.)

Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: You went to far last night Agent Moore.   
Sophie: She attacked me.  
Jacob: Not according to Mary. She said you took the first swing. And the only swing. So i know damn well Reagan didn't lay a hand on you. Either you or Luke give up 

this idea of trying to break Kate and Reagan up or the next time you take a swing at her Kate won't bother to stop her from pressing charges.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Get out.

(They both turn and walk out of the office. Over Wayne Tower in Kate's office she's doing the samething Jacob was just doing with Sophie Luke is trying to tell her 

something to defend himself but she's not buying it.)

Kate: Luke either get over the fact that i'm back with Reagan or find yourself a new job.  
Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Luke i'm done fighting on the fact that i'm dating Reagan again. She's apologized time and time again but you won't take the apologie all you're doing is letting 

the fact that she stole the journal from me. But you keep forgetting the fact that she brought it back and gave it to me. Not Magpie me. She changed her mind and gave 

it back. I get that the Journal was your father's and it means a lot to you. But i'm not gonna break up with another girlfriend all because you keep saying that 

Batwoman can't have a girlfriend. 

Luke: She can't. She wouldn't know what to do.  
Kate: You keep forgetting who Reagan's brother is Luke. She told me once that Oliver taught her everything she knows. So when it comes around to fight she'll know what 

to do. So either accept she's back in my life or like i said find yourself another job.

(He looks at her and can tell she's annoyed.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: What?  
Luke: I just don't want to see you get hurt again.  
Kate: I know that. 

(He turns and walks off knowing she's still annoyed with him. Over the next couple of days Kate remains angery at both Luke and Sophie for what they tried to do to her 

and Reagan in between trying to get passed what both Sophie and Luke did she's been trying to get a hold of Reagan but she's not answering her phone. The more tries to 

more worried she gets for her until Julia shows up in her office and tells her that both Reagan and Mary were kidnapped.)

Kate: By who?  
Julia: Magpie!

(Kate looks at her and then looks off afraid for both her sister and girlfriend.)

Kate: You call my dad?  
Julia: He's on it. But he told me tell you.  
Kate: I'm not staying out of it.  
Julia: Actually he said he wanted Batwoman involved in this case.  
Kate: What?  
Julia: You sound surprised by that?  
Kate: That's because i am.  
Julia: I can see that.

(She looks at her and laughs. After finding out about both Reagan and Mary being missing Kate and Luke got to work to try and locate where Magpie took them as their 

working to try and locate them Mark and Veracity walk over to them and help them to try and find both Reagan and Mary as they day wears on they still haven't located 

where Reagan and Mary are until later that night when they finally got a hit on where they are and Kate started getting suited up as Mark rushed from the cave to go 

and help them get both Reagan and Mary back from Magpie. Over at the warehouse both her and Reagan are aruging and Mary's having to witness all of this and having to 

listen to all of it.)

Margot: You betrayed me Reagan.  
Reagan: I only did it. Because i didn't wanna betray Kate.  
Margot: She's just using you.  
Reagan: No she's not. No the person who was being used was her. And i wasn't going to do it again. And do i have to mention how you're the reason why i stole half a 

million dollars from Santino D'Antonio.

(She looks at her in shock at what she just said in front of Mary.)

Margot: What it wasn't like he was going to miss it.  
Reagan: That's not the fucken point Margot. Because of you his enforcer came after me and threatened to kill me if i didn't give him back the money.  
Margot: You act as of you cared about her.  
Reagan: I did. 

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Margot: You need to stop falling for the mark's Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah well why don't you trying doing what you want me to do and see how easy it to keep from falling for them. Ares and Kate aren't like the other's they 

weren't as easy and they sure as hell aren't as stupid as the other's. So it wasn't as easy to fool them.

Margot: So what you saying you actually loved them.  
Reagan: Yes i am. I mean it was stupid enough to get close to a mobsters second in command it's completely different to get in bed with the head of the Crow's daughter.

(She looks at her and laughs as she raises the gun. And goes to shoot Mary but Reagan acts quickly and grabs for it sending them both to the ground as their fighting 

for the gun a group of Crows agents rush in and head over to them. Over by them both Reagan and Margot at fighting over the gun as it goes off getting Mary to scream 

out. Over by the agents Mark looks around and rushes off towards them as they get there he looks down at them and sees them both lying there in a pool of blood and he 

rushes over to them.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: It wasn't this one.

(He points up and looks at the person up on the catwalk.)

Mark: Batwoman we've got a shooter in the building. We've got Reagan and Mary.  
Kate: Magpie!

(Reagan feels for a pulse and puts her head down.)

Reagan: She's dead.  
Mark: She's down.   
Kate: Copy.

(She runs off to go see who took the shot but buy the time she gets there she the shooters gone or so Kate thinks until they fire at her getting her to turn to see who 

it is she kicks them back into the room and they drop the gun as she walks into the room she charges her sending them both into the wall as Kate hits it both Mark and 

Sophie rush up the stairs leading up to the room Kate's in with the shooter. Back over in the room their fighting Kate's able to get the upper hand and throws her back 

into the desk as she goes into both Mark and Sophie reach the office as Kate throws her handcuff at the shooter Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Batwoman! You good.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. As they walk over to her and push her to the floor as Mark takes handcuff off her and hands it back to her and Sophie 

quickly cuff's her as she gets her up and they walk off and out of the room. As they walk out Mark walks over to Kate.)

Kate: You see who that was?  
Mark: Ares!  
Kate: I thought she was dead.  
Mark: So did i.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(They both turn and walk out of the office and back down to everyone.)

Mark: I know your dad said you could work on this one but.  
Kate: Yup.  
Jacob: Batwoman.

(Mark walks off and over to Sophie whose putting Ares up into their armored vehicle.)

Kate: Commander!  
Jacob: I just wanted to thank you for helping me find my daughter.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Anytime.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Jacob: Thank you Kate.

(She stops walking and turns to look at him and laughs realizing that he knows.)

Kate: Anytime Commander.

(Then she walks off as he turns and looks at Mark and Sophie who look at him and laugh.)

Jacob: What? I might be old but not stupid.

(They start laughing as they walk back outside of the ware house.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yup.

(She laughs at him. Later back over at Wayne tower. Reagan walks in to talk to Kate who looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean me and her weren't really all that close but i'll be okay.  
Kate: You two might not of been that close. But she was still your sister.  
Reagan: Yeah. How much of that conversation did you guys here?  
Kate: None of it. Just from what you've told me about what you did.  
Reagan: I never wanted to do that Kate. Going after Santino D'Antonio wasn't my idea of fun.  
Kate: So why did you?  
Reagan: I thought if i did it. She wouldn't be stupid enough to go after another mobster and i was right. When Ares came after me i knew we had really fucked up.  
Kate: Mark said she's a mute.  
Reagan: I could sign.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: And after that i thought we were done until you showed up in Gotham and she had this idea to go after you.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: You're rich. And she didn't think you'd miss that pearl neckless.  
Kate: I would of because it belonged to my aunt Martha.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: And the journal belonged to Luke's father.  
Reagan: Okay so it made what i did even worse.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Anyway. I just don't get it. What the hell did they want that book for?  
Kate: I don't know. Luke say's it's encoded so there's really noway of knowing what's in it.

(Reagan nods her head at her as Luke rushes into the room with the book in his hands.)

Luke: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Luke: I just translated the code in my dad's book.  
Kate: Okay.  
Luke: It doesn't tell us how to make bat weapons.  
Kate: What's it say?  
Luke: It tells us what they'd need to kill you.

(Kate looks at him in shock along with Reagan who he didn't even realize was in the office when he told Kate what he did.)

Luke: Oh crap.  
Reagan: No need. I won't say anything. 

(He nods his head at her. Kate continues to look at Luke not sure of what to say or to her girlfriend as she stands there she walks over to the window and looks out of 

it and wonders just what kind of weapon could be used to kill her and what could they need for that gun to use in order to get through the suit. The more Kate thinks 

about this the more worried she becomes because if this weapon is out there whose working on or in some cases who has it she's just hoping whoever has it doesn't use 

it to try and get to the people she cares about. At least with Magpie dead. That's one less enemy of her's she has to worry about getting her hands onto the book and 

realizing what she needs to finally get raid of Batwoman for good and that is something Kate doesn't want to happen. But as people say you should really be careful of 

what you wish for. Because someday that wish just might come true. Thing is the people in Kate's life don't want that wish to come true. Because if they lose Kate they 

lose Batwoman and if they lose Batwoman the city of Gotham loses their hero once again so no one wants that wish to come true. Mainly Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because to be honest when it came around to Magpie stories apart of this series i forgot that both Mark and Calamity were married to Beca and Veracity. Now as far as the next story goes i'll start typing up the first chapter of that once this one goes up. But i'll only be able to work on that one tonight so tomorrow once we come back from the store i'll see about doing a triple update with the second chapter of Reagan Vs Sophie yes that's the name of the next Kagan fanfic for this series and then i'll do what would of been the second chapter written on Monday for Battle of Rival's.


End file.
